1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methodology for utilizing continual sensor-based data to design and adjust optics to fit an individual, in a given dynamic environment, in an optimal manner.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Static fitting techniques to design and construct optics for specific people are known. A vision test is taken and the optics is produced based on that test. However, no attention is given to the dynamic workings of the eye in the changing real environment. Specifically, the stresses and accelerations experienced by the eye during normal operation are not taken into account, nor is the optimum balance, between near and far vision, taken into account.